<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nggak mau bilang? by fi_ctionalbox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24923827">Nggak mau bilang?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fi_ctionalbox/pseuds/fi_ctionalbox'>fi_ctionalbox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VICTON (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:28:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24923827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fi_ctionalbox/pseuds/fi_ctionalbox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Byungchan, yang tengah berlutut di depannya, tidak menjawab. Ia hanya berusaha mengulurkan lidahnya panjang-panjang.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nggak mau bilang?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Nggak mau bilang?” tanya Seungwoo, jemarinya terselip di antara rambut Byungchan yang sudah mulai memanjang.</p><p>Byungchan, yang tengah berlutut di depannya, tidak menjawab. Ia hanya berusaha mengulurkan lidahnya panjang-panjang. Berusaha meraih apa yang ada di depan matanya namun tak kunjung ia dapatkan. Kalau bisa tentu saja ia akan menggunakan kedua tangannya. Tapi dua anggota badannya itu tengah terikat di belakang tubuhnya menggunakan dasi sutra kepunyaan pria yang tengah mencengkeram rambutnya itu.</p><p>Byungchan hampir, hampir saja berhasil, sebelum kepalanya tersentak beberapa inci ke belakang. “Bilang dulu, Sayang. Anak baik harus bilang kalau pengen sesuatu. Dan bilangnya yang baik.”</p><p>Byungchan mengerang frustasi. Erangannya berubah menjadi pekikan ketika ia rasakan ujung sepatu Seungwoo menekan selangkangannya yang masih tertutup celana piyama. Napasnya berusaha ia teguk banyak-banyak karena tiba-tiba rasanya ia harus mengais-ais hanya untuk bernapas dengan baik.</p><p>Tapi harusnya ia yang paling tahu, kalau pria di depan ini bukan Seungwoo namanya jika tidak jago mendorongnya dari tepi harga dirinya yang sudah mulai beruntuhan. Karena tumit sepatunya menekan Byungchan tepat di kepala penisnya, membuatnya jatuh terduduk dari posisi berlututnya, membuatnya menjadi semakin jauh dari yang dari tadi berusaha ia capai.</p><p>Air mata perlahan menetes dari sudut matanya. Frustasi. Dan <em>ingin</em>. “Kak—“ panggilnya lirih. Byungchan mereguk ludahnya kasar ketika dilihatnya kejantanan yang lebih tua bergerak semata karena panggilannya. “Kak, mau— please?”</p><p>Yang dimintai menggeram pelan, cengkeramannya di rambut Byungchan semakin kuat. Sakit. Tapi Byungchan mau. “Kak—“ Byungchan menjulurkan lidahnya lagi. Perlahan menggunakannya untuk menjilat bibirnya sensual. “Mau—taruh sini. Ujungnya aja, Kak. Please?”</p><p>“Anak baik,” puji Seungwoo. “Anak baik yang minta dikit tapi mintanya dengan baik. Anak pinter. Mau dikasih hadiah?” Seungwoo melonggarkan cengkeramannya, dan dibimbingnya kepala Byungchan mendekati penisnya yang sudah begitu tegang dan merah.</p><p>Byungchan tanpa berkata apa-apa langsung memberikan satu jilatan panjang dari bagian bawah kepala penis kekasihnya ke atas ke arah lubang pelepasannya. Dibukanya mulutnya lebar-lebar untuk mengakomodasi milik Seungwoo yang tebal itu. Perlahan kepalanya bergerak maju sedikit demi sedikit, memasukkan lebih banyak bagian ke dalam mulutnya.</p><p>Seungwoo kembali menyentakkan kepala Byungchan untuk mundur dan menjauh dari penisnya. “Kalo kamu gitu jadinya nggak cuma ujungnya aja dong?”</p><p>Yang ditanya cemberut, air matanya hampir saja menetes kembali karena kenikmatan yang baru sedikit ia rasakan direnggut tiba-tiba. “Nggak enak kalau ujungnya aja, Kak... Emang Kakak nggak mau, pake mulut aku? Mulut aku anget, basah, enak.”</p><p>Kini gantian Seungwoo yang lemas mendengar kata-kata Byungchan. Yang lebih muda memanfaatkan cengkeramannya yang melonggar untuk kembali meraup Seungwoo dalam mulutnya.</p><p>Siang itu, gantian Seungwoo yang ada sepenuhnya dalam cengkeraman Byungchan dan air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipi Byungchan adalah karena alasan yang jauh lebih menyenangkan.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>